Memorias de Yukito
by Delarosa
Summary: Cada vez que Yukito recordaba la vida que nunca tuvo ponía esa cara que le rompía el corazón a Touya.


**Holaaa, esta historia tenia mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, pero nunca sabia como darle forma, así que espero que se entienda el punto de vista por el cual la estoy embarcando.**

 **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a CLAMP y no son míos. Este fic esta hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Touya POV**

\- …y de repente me cayó todo el café encima, hubieras visto la chica, estaba tan avergonzada. Te digo que si pudiera pedir un deseo, desearía que las chicas me dejaran en paz.

\- ¿Las chicas solamente? ¿y qué de los chicos?

\- ¡Ah!, ¡YUKI!

\- Jajaja, no puedes evitarlo Touya, eres una belleza, mi abuelo siempre decía que… (suspiro)

Había vuelto a pasar, no importaba cuantas veces Touya le hubiese dicho a Yukito que podría superarlo con el tiempo o que lo que importaba eran las memorias que ellos habían hecho juntos, cada vez que Yukito recordaba la vida que nunca tuvo ponía esa cara que le rompía el corazón.

Touya se había acostumbrado a escuchar a Yukito hablar de sus abuelos desde que lo conoció, al principio se preguntaba por qué el ser que obviamente no era humano se empeñaba en contarle mentiras, total ya Touya lo había aceptado como amigo, así que podía bajar un poco la guardia, ¿no?. No fue hasta que se hicieron más cercanos que Touya se dio cuenta que Yukito en verdad creía que tenía abuelos, que tenía una familia, que no estaba solo en la vida.

 _\- Ven a mi casa un día Touya_ , le había dicho Yuki (como ahora lo llamaba) luego de haber entrado oficialmente al segundo año de preparatoria, _tú y tu familia siempre me invitan, así que hoy prepararé yo algo para ti._

Touya había ido con cautela a la casa de su amigo porque, aunque nunca había tenido un amigo como Yuki, el secreto de lo que realmente era él se sentía como una pared invisible que los separaba. Touya había entrado a la casa y no sintió nada más que la presencia de su amigo. Era una casa tradicional japonesa con dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, un baño y una cocina, contaba con un gran jardín y patio. Estaba muy organizada y no tenía muchos muebles y enseres así que era espaciosa.

 _Demasiado espaciosa, demasiado organizada_ , pensó Touya.

\- Bueno, bienvenido a mi casa.

\- Gracias

-Touya... te quería preguntar...

 _Llegó la hora_ , pensó Touya, _me dirá por qué está aquí, por qué se hizo mi amigo. Por fin me va a revelar lo que realmente es._ Touya se sintió nervioso, no estaba preparado para esto, ¿y si eso significaba perder a su amigo?

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

\- ¿Te importaría que acampáramos en el patio? Hoy habrá luna llena y estará iluminado, me encantan las noches de luna llena y quería compartir contigo la experiencia.

\- ¡Oh!... claro. Podemos hacer lo que quieras, mañana no tenemos por qué madrugar.

La emoción de Yukito fue tan grande que Touya se quedó estático contemplando la cara de placer del joven.

\- ¡Qué bien! Nunca he hecho esto con nadie, ni siquiera con mis abuelos. Ven, vamos a sacar todo lo necesario.

Entraron a una habitación con una gran cama, un tocador y una mesa con una lámpara.

\- Esta es la habitación de mis abuelos, siempre limpio para que no se llene de polvo, si la abuela llegase y la ve sucia yo estaría en problemas. Guardé estos sacos de dormir aquí porque no había más espacio en mi habitación.

Cuando salían de la habitación Touya quedó atrás para darle otro vistazo al lugar. No habían fotografías, ni objetos personales, abrió una de las gavetas y estaba totalmente vacía, y como para querer convencerse mejor examinó el armario y lo único que encontró fue el vacío de un lugar que nunca había sido utilizado.

\- ¡Touya!

\- ¡Voy!, dijo Touya saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hacías?

\- Es solo que,… me gusta el concepto de tu casa. Es hermosa.

\- Bueno, creo que tiene mucho tiempo en la familia. El abuelo vivió toda la vida aquí, creo que fue la casa donde se crio con sus padres…

Mientras Yukito contaba la historia de su supuesta familia, Touya sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, recordó el dolor que fue para el saber que su madre no volvería cuando apenas tenía 10 años, el vacío que sintió en ese entonces, _Yuki piensa que en verdad vive con sus abuelos, piensa que en verdad algún día volverán, pero no tiene a nadie... no tiene a ..._

\- ¡NO!… me tienes a mí.

 _\- ¿Qué?_

A Touya no le dio tiempo a explicarse porque se encontró abrazando a Yukito.

\- ¿Touya?

\- Yo... yo... Gracias por invitarme, eres un gran amigo Yuki.

\- Touya, si tú me has invitado muchísimas veces a tu casa, en verdad es como que te lo debía.

\- No me debes nada, para eso somos amigos, dijo separándose de él.

\- Quiere decir que… ¿volverás? ¿aquí? ¿a mi casa?, pregunto Yuki con ojos anhelantes.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, dijo Touya con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, espero que mis abuelos puedan conocerte pronto, dijo el chico sin saber que esas palabras dolían en el corazón de su amigo.

\- Sí, eso espero.

Luego de esa visita, Touya trataba de ir a la casa de Yukito aunque sea una vez en la semana, pronto se dio cuenta que las conversaciones de su amigo no solo trataban de sus abuelos, sino que también eran acerca de cosas que habían hecho juntos, o de un plato exquisito que había hecho Kinomoto-sensei, o de lo hermosa que estaba Sakura-san en la obra de teatro, o de la cara de Touya cuando se encontraron a Li-kun en su viaje a Hong Kong.

Luego fue duro ver como su amigo aceptaba que sus memorias eran falsas cuando su verdadero ser se reveló ante ellos.

\- Me siento tonto, ¿Quién vacaciona por años?, debiste pensar que era un ingenuo.

\- Y lo eres, pero no importa, eres **mi** ingenuo, dijo Touya con una sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas.

\- ¡Ouch, Touya!

Aun habían días en los que Yuki sacaba a colación una anécdota o historia de algo que su "abuelo" o "abuela" le habían contado, o de algún lugar en el que "ellos habían vacacionado" que sería bonito visitar, en una ocasión hasta vieron un señor en la calle que se "parecía al abuelo de Yuki": _¡es idéntico Touya!_ , y Touya vió a su amigo salir corriendo solo para detenerse en medio de la calle cuando cayó en cuenta de que era imposible que alguien se pareciera a sus abuelos.

- _Quiero visitar el hogar de ancianos_ , dijo Yuki un día que contemplaban la luna llena, _hay mucha gente que no visita a sus familiares con regularidad, es bueno que ellos se sientan queridos e importantes, puedo ir y hacerles compañía o leerles un rato._

\- Es una buena idea Yuki.

Ahora Yuki tenía una gran familia, Sakura, su papá, el muñeco amarillo, la amiga de Sakura y hasta el mocoso de Hong Kong, y claro Touya y Yue, así que nunca estaba solo, sin embargo Touya sabía que el corazón de Yukito era muy grande, capaz de repartir mucho amor. Solo esperaba que algún día Yukito recordara sus memorias falsas sin dolor.

* * *

 **Cortito.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, si te gustó deja un comentario o una carita ;)**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
